A Special Day
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Era 14 de Febrero, aunque debería de estar festejando ese día tan especial junto con sus amigos y su amado, estaba en el campo de batalla deshaciéndose de lo que su mejor amigo denominaba estorbos para la purificación del mundo. Pero, aún que fuera su deseo más grande, debía de estar con su amado aunque estuviera en el mismo infierno...


Lo siento, el tiempo se ha quedado corto y se me ha pasado el 14 de febrero. Espero que este lo suficientemente bueno xD Chao!

* * *

Un día especial

Todo era tan confuso, lo que tenía que hacer a diario era lo que más odiaba en este mundo; el quitarle la vida a otro ser era o peor que podía estar haciendo ya que sentía como con cada asesinato estaba perdiendo parte de mí ya que las palabras de él me hacían dudar de toda la moral y ética que había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida.

Desde que le había conocido todo lo que yo consideraba correcto e incorrecto había cambiado de lugar haciendo que mirara las cosas de una manera por así decirla más oscura. Ya no sonreía verdaderamente, lo que tenía pegado a mi rostro era hago así como la sombra de mi sonrisa de hace unos cuantos años atrás y todo para disimular que todo estaba bien, que los ideales que perseguían eran lo correcto pero… poco a poco me iba rompiendo más y más, había noches enteras que no lograba conciliar el sueño y días en los que no recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho ya que a veces trataba de olvidar lo que en verdad no deseaba memorar.

Los meses pasaron y la guerra empezó a tener unos roces mayores entre aliados y potencias… aunque al principio todo parecía salir como mi querido amigo lo deseaba pocos años después todo parecía estarse yendo al caño. Su comportamiento era más despiadado en el campo de batalla y los entrenamientos eran más largos e intensos, no importa cuánto le implorara que parara todo lo que estaba haciendo, él solo se enojaba para gritarme un montón de cosas sobre el orgullo y el honor de su casa, una que otra vez me insultaba y eso era lo que más me dolía, no soportaba que creyera que yo podía estar en su contra cuando trataba de abrirle los ojos.

Ese día en especial, el amor que se supone debía estar en el aire se encontraba por los suelos, la mayoría de la gente había marchado al campo de batalla o como apoyo en las fronteras y la mayoría de la gente que se quedaban eran personas de edad avanzada y mujeres además de niños… Parecía que ese 14 de febrero sería como otro día más…

O por lo menos eso es lo que deseaba justo ahora que me encontraba a mitad de una pelea…

Sangre aquí y allá, la muerte siempre estaba cerca de mí en estos últimos años… había veces que hasta mi hermano se mantenía alejado de mi creyendo que ya no era yo pero… yo seguía siendo el mismo, solo que una parte de mí estaba empezando a cambiar, de ese alegre italiano ya no quedaba mucho, aunque trataba de seguir con sus amigos igual que el día en el que se conocieron aunque al parecer Kiku ya estaba empezando a sospechar de lo que trataba de ocultar y eso no era una buena señal… aunque mientras él no lo supiera todo estaría bien para mí.

Cuando el encuentro había terminad todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor no eran más que cadáveres, aliados y enemigos por igual. Las heridas que estaban en mi cuerpo trataban de sanar pero ya no lo hacían tan rápido como antes, tanto mi casa como la de mis amigos parecían estar cediendo ante la guerra y eso se podría traducir como que estábamos cayendo, solo esperaba que en algún momento antes de lo inminente se dieran cuenta de lo que yo, el más débil y despistado de los tres, ya viera con tanta claridad.

Fui caminando con calma hasta el campamento, mi uniforme ahora cubierto de rojo y donde no lo estaba era porque había rasguños y orificios en él. Cuando creía que podría regresar sin ningún contratiempo había visto como un soldado, al parecer americano, trataba de arrastrarse hasta mí apuntándome con un arma. Dejé que lo hiciera, esperando a que aquello me pudiera mandar al otro mundo donde por fin podría descansar sin tener a la guerra en mi cara pero solo me causo un inmenso dolor en el brazo, allí fue como mi humor había despertado y le miré con el ceño fruncido, mi rostro que antes solo tenía tristeza encima ahora solo mostraba enojo.

**_-Te has atrevido… bien es mi turno ahora…-_**

Al final había llegado al campamento, tenía una nueva herida que estaba ensuciando aún más mi uniforme, ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara y esta vez la sangre que la ensuciaba era más propia que de mis enemigos o aliados. Cuando entré pude ver cómo es que preparaba la fogata y al igual que yo estaba solo; al voltear se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró con algo de preocupación y miedo, no sabía si era por mi expresión o por la condición en la que venía y la verdad en esos instantes no me preocupaba demasiado por la misma. Me senté a su lado como si no estuviera desangrándome y con una bala en mi interior…

**_-Al parecer tu escuadrón tampoco la ha pasado muy bien, tal pareciera que lo…-_**

Había abierto los ojos con algo de miedo, se me había olvidado saludarle como siempre y aunque fuera entendible que alguien no estuviera del mejor humor en mi situación para él debía de ser siempre sonriente y tonto y en el peor de los casos el que llora de una manera infantil por atención… a veces se me olvidaba y eso no debía ser.

**_-V-ve~ lo siento mucho Doitsu, he olvidado saludarte, debes de pensar que soy un mal amigo…-_**

No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, traté de pensar en algo y luego recordé lo que había ido a hacer en el bosque a escondidas antes de haberme encontrado a ese pelotón. De uno de mis bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta militar, del que estaba justo al lado de mi corazón, saqué una pequeña rosa de un blanquecino color, estaba algo aplastada por la batalla y también algo manchada por el rojo de la sangre pero… la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No es verdad?...

Solo esperaba que eso le gustara…

No me decía nada, al parecer no deseaba hacerlo y eso de cierta manera me hacía enojar mientras que me ponía nervioso, deseaba escuchar las palabras de siempre salir de su boca ya que eran las pocas cosas que aún mantenían vivo la parte alegre y tonta de mi…

Se estaba acercando poco a poco y aquello me hacía sonrojar, el ponerme nervioso y estar en un estado de quietud bastante tensa como si esperara a que el mismo hiciera lo que quisiera pero se había detenido a último minuto abrazándome lo más fuerte que alguna vez lo había hecho.

**-Italia… por favor no lo hagas… ya no lo soporto más, vuelve…-**

Por pocos segundos mis ojos se habían abierto por completo asustándome, pero de inmediato había vuelto a como estaba siempre que me paraba en frente suyo.

_**-Ve, de que hablas Doitsu si estoy aquí… Estas algo raro.-**_

Simplemente me estaba abrazando más fuerte, sentía como es que mi uniforme se humedecía de nuevo haciendo que la sangre seca ya no lo estuviera, al parecer él estaba… llorando. Si yo era la razón de su preocupación no podía perdonármelo de igual manera empecé a llorar pero a diferencia de él, yo no podía hacerlo en silencio.

La rosa había terminado en el piso ya que sus manos y las mías estaban fuertemente unidas, no había podido resistirme y terminé besándole, de la manera más impaciente y ansiosa que podía. Tal vez era el día o simplemente que por fin él había notado como es que había cambiado pero de una u otra forma todo lo que había guardado dentro de mí para seguirle hasta el final había salido, de manera algo brusca y hasta demente porque tan pronto quiso separarse del beso ya le había restringido en el piso.

Tan sorprendido estaba que no se resistió cuando le até manos y brazos detrás de su espalda. Aunque después de eso no hizo nada, no opuso resistencia aunque estaba prácticamente encima de él, no entendía lo que pasaba y eso me alteraba más, mi mente estaba disputando entre llorar o angustiarme por su quietud y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-Adelante… ya sé que todo está perdido, mis propios hombres y mis heridas me lo han demostrado… el Imperio ha caído y solo estoy llevándote a lo más profundo del abismo conmigo… si el que mi vida tenga fin resuelve un poco las cosas o en el mejor de los casos te liberará de todo lo que te he hecho entonces… hazlo, no te lo negaré y hasta espero a que lo hagas.-_

Esta vez mis lágrimas eran las que surgían hasta caer en el rostro de él, ¿Cómo….

**_-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?...D-después de todo lo que he dado por ti, de lo que he hecho para poder serte útil… aun así piensas que desaparecer sería lo mejor… si ese es el caso entonces yo lo haré, si así lo quieres ver si muero yo ya no te tendrías que preocupar por mi…-_**

Sin miedo alguno había sacado mi tan odiada arma… pero era la única que me atrevía a usar, era la que sabía cuántas personas habían perdido la vida por mis propias manos y sería la que vería mi fin.

Ahora si se empezaba a mover, a luchar en contra de sus propias cuerdas que hace tan poco tiempo serían las aliadas de sus actos y ahora eran las mías. Deseaba que viera el gran error de sus palabras…

**_-Entonces creo que así tú podrías ga…-_**

Me había dado un cabezazo y casi me hizo disparar el arma, en verdad estaba asustado pero no de la muerte en sí, sino de la mirada que ahora era dirigida a mí. Tan desesperada y suplicante, e él era más que inusual el ver algo así.

_-N-no… por favor no lo hagas, Italia ahora no… eso no vale la pena aunque en verdad fuera posible ganar si lo hicieras… por favor te necesito junto a mi…-_

Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar, le volví a besar esta vez más despacio, saboreando sus labios con detenimiento, deseaba memorizarlos por completo, pero luego recordé el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y me asusté un poco, reaccionando como antes lo hacía.

**_-V-ve lo siento Alemania, no lo volveré a hacer…y-yo…-_**

Su risa me había hecho parar solo causándome un sonrojo más grande del que ya tenía. Se veía contento y no entendía muy bien el porqué, al parecer notó mi confusión ya que de inmediato me miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me trataba de explicar.

_-Italia, por fin has vuelto…-_

Y sin más fue él esta vez quien me había besado, era tímido y algo torpe pero así me gustaba, de esa forma tenía la confianza de que no lo hacía con nadie más que yo… y eso revivía mi corazón.

Emocionado y sin pensarlo me abrace quedando completamente sobre él, pero aquello no había sido buena idea, la bala en mi hombro se había movido y el dolor volvía a mí. No pude reprimir un quejido mientras sostenía mi brazo con el otro. Él parecía estar preocupado de nuevo pero no lo dejé moverse, le besé las mejillas y los parpados, deseaba consentirle; me importaba muy poco el hecho de que de nuevo la herida se abriera pero al parecer a él no le parecía igual ya que se movía demasiado tratando de liberarse, sonreí al pensar que maldecía el día que me había obligado a aprender las formas de restricción para los prisioneros de guerra.

Aunque parte de mí hubiera vuelto a lo que era antes gracias a él… no significaba que volvería a lo que era antes.


End file.
